


Seven

by orphan_account



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki gets his brother's attention by messing with his team mates. His definition of messing with just happens to be a synonym for sleeping with. Written for the Thor kink meme on livejournal. Nowhere close to as porny as it sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven

The first time it happened, mostly everyone was very sympathetic.

"I didn't even know he could do that!"

Thor gave Tony a well intended pat on the shoulder that leaves a soft bruise. Tony winced away but grinned sheepishly at the avengers who'd assembled in his bedroom. He was still half naked and there were sparking, mangled robotic arms awkwardly strewn about the bedroom. Jarvis had tried to help as best he could once Tony caught a flicker of Loki beneath his guise. Apparently it was difficult for even the best Asgardian sorcerers to maintain their magic during orgasm.

"Aye, my brother is a master shape shifter, though I had not expected him to resort to...such tactics in order to gain access to our abode," Thor explained. They'd only encountered him once so far and had been witness to just a tiny slice of his abilities.

"So - how was he?" Clint asked, and honestly, it was about a hundred times better than most of the other questions he had in mind. Tony glared and crossed his arms in a sulk as Steve and Natasha preoccupied themselves with keeping Thor from pulverizing their team mate.

"At least I was getting some."

Steve and Natasha nearly lost their grips as Thor swung round, refocusing his anger.

"You dare speak of my brother in such a way!"

"He tricked me into sleeping with him! And he's a bad guy!"

"Be that as it may, I will not tolerate you speaking ill of my brother's honor," Thor growled. Behind him, Clint was wearing a Cheshire cat grin and Bruce was lurking awkwardly in the door frame.

"I'm sure Tony didn't mean it that way," Steve said consolingly, shooting a quick look at Tony to make sure he wouldn't be dumb enough to disagree. Tony struggled not to roll his eyes. It was true, anyway, it was just a bit of banter with Clint who was getting off suspiciously easy considering he'd started it.

"Yeah, I'm sure Loki's a stand up guy when he's not destroying Manhattan," Tony agreed and Natasha let her hand drop from Thor's shoulder with an irritated huff.

"At any rate," Steve cut in, stepping between the curiously irate god and the genius harboring a bruised ego, "At least now we'll be better prepared for our next encounter for Loki. And we'll know not to let this kind of thing happen again."

\---

The second time it happened, everyone was mostly a bit irritated. Possibly because they'd all been asleep when Tony activated the alarm system.

"Really?" Clint asked, once the situation had been dealt with and Loki vanished to fight another day.

"He looked different this time!"

"You didn't think to use some form of discretion after last time?" Steve asked, folding his arms and slipping into his grandpa-well-back-in-my-days look.

"I thought I was! We even went on a date first!"

"Didn't you say you were going to a business meeting?" Damn Natasha for actually paying attention to the things he said.

"Does that not count as a date? Well, my mistake, from now on I'll be sure to go on a good old fashioned 1950's dinner and movie before I bring any girls home."

"You are not...pursuing my brother, are you?"

"What? No! He looked like a different girl each time we met, and it's not like I knew it was him, since I wouldn't have brought him into the mansion, obviously."

"Would you have bedded him outside the mansion?" Thor roared, and Tony really started to wonder about his preoccupation with his brother's sex life.

"No, I mean - no, I wouldn't have had anything to do with him if I'd known! Plus he's the one who clearly has a hard on for me!"

Later, when the dust had settled and Thor was content that he had not meant to disrespect his brother and would not do so again, the rest of the avengers scattered back to bed to enjoy another hour of sleep. As Tony headed into the kitchen for a coffee, too wired for bed, he noticed Bruce still lingering in the living room.

"So can you feel the real him under the guise?" He asked, curious.

"Nah, it's the real deal. He actually transforms his whole body. It just ah, comes a bit undone in the heat of things, apparently."

Bruce hmmmed thoughtfully as he took his turn to return to bed.

\---

The third time it happened, no one said much of anything. It had started at a hotel and Tony spent most of the encounter as an unconscious bargaining chip when Loki returned with his body to Avengers HQ.

He was curious about what was said between Loki and Thor while he was out, but Clint had been seriously injured in the ensuing confrontation and no one was in the mood to hassle him about it.

As Tony rested his forehead against the glass around Clint's hospital room, he couldn't help but shake the feeling he was being courted.

\---

The fourth time it happened, everyone was furious. Even Clint. And especially Thor. They didn't even wait to win the battle before berating Tony for falling for it again. Thor just took it out on Loki.

"Tony, this is ridiculous - maybe if you stopped screwing around, then this," Natasha ranted as she gestured at Loki in the middle of their living room, "wouldn't happen."

"Seriously man, last time I almost died," Clint chipped in as he shot at Loki, scowling as they bounced off some kind of magic shield.

"I'm sorry," Tony apologized, exasperated, and he was, really.

"You shouldn't blame him," Loki agreed, his words coming out a bit strained as he struggled to speak in the middle of grappling with his brother. His magic kept the rest of them mostly incapable of hurting him, but Thor always managed to break through it. Or Loki just let him in. "Mortals are so predictable."

Tony shot a repulsor blast at Loki's face, even if he'd known it'd be deflected.

When Loki once again ran off to lick his wounds, Steve stalked over to him. It was impressive just how much he could loom over a person.

"Don't let this happen again."

\---

The fifth time it happened, almost everyone was amused.

"Don't," Natasha warned, glaring very specifically at Clint and Tony. They'd been clinging to each other in hysterics nearly the whole fight. With the danger now passed, even Steve couldn't help but smile.

"I thought you'd be too alert to fall for this kind of thing," he admitted.

"I normally would be," she replied, defensively glaring at Tony's direction, "If you hadn't banned Stark from bringing home girls. He wouldn't stop prepositioning me, and I just left to go to a bar for some peace for a while, and..."

"Tony, stop prepositioning Natasha," Steve ordered as she trailed off.

"I was just flirting," Tony whined, but let it drop when Steve turned to glare at him.

"My brother," Thor began, his voice tense, "Was he shifted into a different form when you met him tonight?"

"Yes, of course. I wouldn't have brought him back here otherwise." She said.

Thor frowned and turned back to the spot where he'd just been fighting with his brother. He had no idea why his brother was doing this. He didn't even try during the fights that happened once he was found out, but he'd never just flee immediately. He always waited to duel with his brother first.

\---

The sixth time it happened, no one knew right away.

Steve found himself confronted all alone with a Tony who was drunk and flushed and needy who'd been forbidden from flirting with Natasha or bringing anyone home. And he was almost certain that the idea of sleeping with Tony had been his own idea, somehow, even if he hadn't previously thought of engaging in such an activity with his team mate. He wasn't aware another Tony was in the basement, tinkering on a new suit of armor and sipping on a fifth cup of coffee.

Days later, Steve cornered Tony in a hallway and kissed him. It didn't end well. They'd both gone running to their team mates accusing the other of being Loki in disguise, and after a lot of awkward questions, the truth came out.

\---

The seventh time it happened was the last time it happened.

Loki had known it wouldn't take long for Tony to seek out a team mate once he'd been made aware that said team mate was into the idea of sleeping with him. All Loki had to do was make sure Tony found him first, instead of the real Steve Rogers. Predictable as mortals were, that hadn't been difficult.

"Again? Couldn't you have gone for Banner this time?" Tony asked, glaring up at him from where he knelt on the floor.

"I'd rather not get him excited," Loki answered, not bothering to maintain the transformation, shifting back to himself fully.

"Afraid?"

He glanced down at Tony, who was wearing a fairly ridiculously smug expression considering he'd just swallowed a load of the wrong man's come.

"Cautious."

Tony finally initiated the house alarm and Loki dealt with the house's attempts to lock him down with a flick of his wrist. Human technology left much to be desired. As per usual, Tony hurried to resume a state of proper dress and the footsteps in the hall sounded the arrival of his team mates.

Loki extended a hand to greet them with an energy blast, but thought better of it as he caught site of his brother's face. He looked furious. But he wasn't looking at him, Thor was preoccupied with Tony.

And in that moment, Loki realized how low his brother thought of him, if he was angry at one of his pet humans. As if any of them were capable of coercing or seducing him to do anything, as if he could be dirtied or hurt by such inferior creatures. This wasn't what he'd intended at all. He'd just wanted to mess with his brother's humans. Thor understood him less and less.

"I'll see myself out," he whispered harshly, staring at his brother as he muttered a quick teleportation spell. Loki closed his eyes as he felt himself moved through Midgard and already began planning his next attack. Soon, soon, he'd make Thor understand him.


End file.
